wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Travel guide
First of all it should be mentioned that if you want to reach some point on the map while you're still low level, and the way is too dangerous, your best bet is to have mage friend who can portal you to the capital cities for your faction. That should get you closer to where you want to go. Any alliance mage level 40 or higher should have the portal spells for Ironforge and Stormwind. However the portal to Darnassus is only available to mages level 50 or higher. Horde Mages get the portals to Undercity and Orgrimmar at level 40, and Thunder Bluff at level 50. You should be prepared to give the mage some coin. Each portal consumes a Rune of Portals, which costs 20s each. Of course this method costs money and you're unable to collect flypoints on the way. Still, if you simply want to reach Stormwind as a lvl 6 night elf, just because all your friends are one of the three other races, and you want to level together, it's the fastest way. If you want or need a travel route added to this guide, put your request in the discussion area. See also: * Category:Transportation section. = Alliance = Travel from Darnassus to Ironforge or Stormwind This is how you get from Night Elf territory (Teldrassil, Darkshore) to Human or Dwarven/Gnome territory (Elwynn Forest, Dun Morogh): # There is a portal west of the bank in Darnassus that takes you to the Night Elf port, Rut'Theran Village. (The portal looks like a hazy pink tent under a tree.) # From there you can either take a Boat or a Hippogryph to Auberdine which is in the Darkshore area. # From Darkshore you take a boat (the southern boat) to Menethil Harbor in the Wetlands. #:From Menethil Harbor to Ironforge: (view enlargement) #:http://lyberty.com/wow/locations/pathmap_s.jpg #You must then run on foot from Menethil Harbor to Ironforge in Dun Morogh. #* Do this by following the road through the Wetlands until you reach Loch Modan. #* Then, head west and go through the north pass. #* Continue following the road through Dun Morogh and follow the signs to Ironforge. # You can catch a free ride on the Deeprun Tram in the Tinkertown district of Ironforge that will take you to Stormwind. Tips *Be sure to pick up the Gryphon route at Menethil Harbor and the one at Thelsamar (in the center of Loch Modan on the main road). This will save you lots of time if you want to ever go back to Kalimdor. *Wetlands is a level 20+ zone, so be careful and don't stray from the path. Loch Modan is a level 10+ zone that isn't too dangerous, especially if you stay on the path. Dun Morogh is the starting zone for Dwarves and Gnomes, so it will be around the same difficulty as the Night Elf starting zone (Teldrassil) with mobs averaging around level 7 or 8. *Wetlands Crocolisks (21-22 level) like to patrol under the bridges which are on the road as soon as you start the run from Menethil Harbor, and their aggro radius is gigantic for very low level characters. If you are a Hunter and have beast tracking you can sometimes track them outside their radius and run past while they are away. --Dga *If you wish to speed up your journey and don't care about your equipment, die approximately half-way through the Wetlands and you will respawn at the graveyard in Loch Modan. This can be useful, since often the high-level mobs in the Wetlands can attack you from off the path and can kill a level one in one hit (they do 60+ damage). *With the help of a friendly Mage to portal you between continents, you can quickly gain access to all three major cities without any zone-to-zone running. (Portals to Ironforge and Stormwind are available to level 40 mages, while the portal to Darnassus is only available when the mage reaches level 50.) This will allow you to learn weapon and trade skills at very low level. Be prepared to offer the Mage some money, as the Rune of Portals required to cast Portal (Spell) costs 20s. While in Kalimdor, pick up the flightpaths at Rut'theran Village and Auberdine, and then take the boat to Menethil Harbor to pick up the flightpath there. While in the Eastern Kingdoms, pick up the flightpaths in Stormwind or Ironforge (whichever one you find yourself in), and take the Deeprun Tram to get the other. Use your hearthstone to get home. ---- Note: For a more in-depth description of this journey, with maps, see lyberty.com's http://lyberty.com/wow/locations/travel1.html Travel to Darkmoon Faire page. ---- Behold the power of Microsoft Paint! World Map Diagram Wetlands Loch Modan *Note: The Loch Modan map labelling is incorrect. The Wetlands is via the _right_ path on the north edge. (The label that says "To wetlands" should actually say "to Dun Morogh".) *Note: If you wanted to skip Thelsamar you could pop in from the wetlands and out via the north pass path. I would recommend going to Thelsamar (1/2 way down the road in Loch Modan) and getting the flight point there before going to Ironforge. Also the Dun Morogh map shows you coming from the northern tower and the Loch map shows leaving via the southern tower route (recommended). Dun Morogh Alternate Routes An alternative (and MUCH safer) route from Menethil Harbor to Stormwind is to swim down the Western coastline to Westfall. There are no creatures down this coast at all, so you're perfectly safe. Jump into the water just South of where you get off the boat in Menethil Harbor and follow it down. Don't head out to sea, or you will start to suffer fatigue and eventually drown. After a while, you'll eventually reach a beach with a bunch of Murlocs. This is in Westfall. Land there and you can run up to Sentinel Hill to get the Gryphon Route and then continue NE to Stormwind. --Stormknight This alternate route can take a long time. Also you may encounter some 27 - 29th level Bluegill Raiders (Murlocs) south-southeast of Menethil Harbor, if you don't go directly south from the docks. When you reach the northwest coast of Westfall, you want to run southeast to the road and then follow it south to get to Sentinel Hill or east to Goldshire which has a road northwest to Stormwind. -- Fandyllic There is an alternate route from Menethil Harbor to Ironforge, without encountering any high level mob. You also swim down the Western coastline. Stay as close to the shore as possible; whenever you can, walk on land. During your trip, you will encounter a point where the system will tell you you are now in Dun Morogh - your channels will change. Drown yourself there. You will revive in the Dun Morogh graveyard. Use the spirit healer to revive yourself on the spot. From there, just run to Ironforge - all low level mobs in between. -- RCL Travel from Stormwind to Booty Bay Why would you want to go to Booty Bay?... * Higher level Trainers and Vendors. * Expert Fishing book for sale. * Boat to Ratchet in Kalimdor. * A Bank. * Hanging out (or fighting) with the Horde. * A neutral Auction House. This is how to get from the Human city of Stormwind to the Neutral city of Booty Bay at the southern tip of the Eastern Kingdoms: # Either fly from Stormwind to the town of Darkshire in Duskwood or run southeast to get there (you can safely do this around level 20). # Follow the road south from Darkshire and turn west with the road. # Keep going west until you get to a road going south (at the intersection should be a tent with Darkshire watchers) and go south. # The road south leads into Stranglethorn Vale. For characters under level 30, this area can be scary, so be wary of mobs. You may die a few times. # Follow the winding road generally south over a couple of rope bridges past the Venture Trading Company Base Camp and continue south. # You should pass the Gurubashi Arena and eventually to a large shark head at the opening of a cave guarded by Goblin bruiser guards. # Go through the cave tunnel and you've made it to Booty Bay! If you are a lowbie, and die along the way, keep running as a ghost until you get to the cave right outside Booty Bay. There is a Spirit Healer just slightly east of the cave entrance, and you can rez from there and run right inside Booty Bay. Bonus: Ghost form is faster than running anyway. -*EDIT: 1 things that could be changed-- Of what I've seen, now if you die and spirit heal at a different healer, it ports you back to the original healer that you died at... Another way to get to Booty Bay from Stormwind is to start from Westfall, this method is recommended for lowbies (lvls 10-19) since it is the safest. # Fly to Sentinel Hill in Westfall, then run southwest until you reach the southern coastline of Westfall. # Proceed to swim south torwards Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale's western coast is quite generous in how far you can stray away from shore without being fatigued. # Stay away from the shoreline, you don't want to aggro mobs or alert Horde players at Grom'Gol! # You can pretty much swim in a straight beeline from Westfall's southern coast to the Booty Bay harbor without entering deep water. # When you reach Booty Bay harbor, there is a ramp in the center of the dockside that will allow you to run out from the water. # Welcome to Booty Bay! Travel from Auberdine to Booty Bay For those of you on non-PvP servers, you can also try the route from the Night Elf city of Auberdine to Neutral city of Booty Bay at the southern tip of the Eastern Kingdoms: # Either fly from Auberdine to the town of Astranaar in Ashenvale or follow the road south to get there (you can safely do this around level 20). # Follow the road east from Astranaar until it forks towards The Barrens. # Follow the south road until you get near The Barrens entrance. # There should be a break in a fence to the east of the guard tower. Go through it, making sure to avoid coming near the guard tower. # Travel South-East to the Neutral city of Ratchet, along the coast, making sure to avoid Crossroads. # Jump on the Booty Bay boat at the Ratchet dock. Travel from Menethil Harbor to Gadgetzan The safest way to get there, especially for lower level characters, is to swim. You may want to bring swim speed and/or water breathing potions along for the sake of convenience. #Take the ship from Menethil Harbor to Theramore. #There are some nasty critters in the Theramore harbor, so before you get into the harbor, jump into the water and start following the shoreline south to Steamwheedle Port. #Pay attention to where you are swimming and stick to the light blue water. The dark blue water is close to the shore in this area. #Gadgetzan is west down the road from Steamwheedle Port. NB: Swimming from Theramore Isle to the coast of Tanaris (to reach Gadgetzan) can be extremely dangerous while in the Dustwallow Marsch waters if you don't take some basic precautions: you're very likely to encounter Murk Threshers (lv 39-43) and Elder Murk Threshers (lv 43-45) (swimming dinosaurs like the ones in Darkshore), swim around them to avoid their aggro radius. Very rare, but still very dangerous, are Coral Sharks, they are ~lv 45-46 elites. Another way to get there, it's travel across Dustwallow Marsh, untill you see an indication for The Barrens. Continue to The Barrens, at the first crossroad turn left, heading to south. At the end of the road, there are 2 elevators that bring you to Thousand Needles. At hte first crossroad, continue to walk heading to east (so turn left...). After some minutes, you could reach Shimmering Flats, a white-salt highland. Travel now to south, following the road. Walk on a mountain road, then get down, always following the road. You are now just outside the city walls of Gadgetzan. General The Alliance homelands are divided between Teldrassil (island northwest of Kalimdor) and the southern subcontinent of the Eastern Kingdoms. * On Teldrassil, you'll find Darnassus, the Night Elf capital on the western part of the island. The night elves also maintain major outposts in Darkshore (Auberdine) and Ashenvale Forest (Astranaar) * On the eastern continent, the Dwarf capital of Ironforge is located at the far northernwestern part of the southern sub-continent in Dun Morogh. In addition, the dwarves maintain outposts in Loch Modan (Thelsamar), and Wetlands (Menethil). * Also on the eastern continent, the Human capital of Stormwind City is located at the western part of the southern sub-continent in Elwynn Forest. In addition, the humans maintain outposts in Westfall (Sentinel Hill), the Redridge Mountains (Lakeshire), and Duskwood (Darkshire). Deeprun Tram and Boats * In Ironforge, the Deeprun Tram is in the northeast part called Tinkertown mostly inhabited by gnomes. You enter the tram instance through a tunnel surrounded by a great big rotating gear. There are two trams that arrive at varying intervals. * In Stormwind, the Deeprun Tram is in the northeast part called the Dwarven District mostly inhabited by dwarves (duh). You enter the tram instance through a tunnel at the east-most side surrounded by a great big rotating gear as in Ironforge. There are two trams that arrive at varying intervals. * There is a boat (northern dock) connecting Menethil Harbor in the Eastern Kingdoms to Auberdine (southern dock) in Darkshore, northwestern Kalimdor. Also in Menethil Harbor, a boat (southern dock) that connects to Theramore Isle in Dustwallow Marsh, southeastern Kalimdor. * Auberdine in Darkshore also has a boat (northern dock) to Ru'Theran Village on Teldrassil. = Horde = Travel from Thunder Bluff to Orgrimmar This is how you get from Tauren territory (Thunder Bluff, Mulgore) to Orc and Troll territory (Orgrimmar, Durotar): # There is a road south from Thunder Bluff that T's at Bloodhoof Village. # Go east at the T and continue east as you see a pass through the mountains to the west-most edge of the Barrens and Camp Taurajo. # Follow the road through Camp Taurajo east (remembering to pick up the flight path in the camp on the way) until you hit a T just east of Taurajo and go north. Watch out, because the Barrens creatures can be quite dangerous to low level characters. # Continue north passing though the Crossroads (where there is another Flight Master). In Crossroads you will pass a road branching east to Ratchet (where is a Flight Path too as of 1.11), if you want to take a boat to Booty Bay. # At the Crossroads take the road north until it is intersected by a road from the east. # Take the eastern road and continue east, past Far Watch Post and over the bridge across the Southfury River, until you get to Razorhill. # Razorhill is where the road from the Barrens hits the main north-south road. # Take the road north to Orgrimmar or south to Sen'Jin Village. Travel from Crossroads to Gadgetzan Why would you want to go to Gadgetzan?... * High level Trainers and Vendors. * One of the three Neutral Auction House where items can be sold between factions. * A Bank. * Hanging out (or fighting) with the Alliance. This is how to get from the Horde town of Crossroads in the Barrens to the Neutral city of Gadgetzan near the southern tip of Kalimdor: # Take the road south from Crossroads to the southern Barrens past Razorfen Kraul (to the west) until you reach the Great Lift into Thousand Needles. # Once in Thousand Needles, follow the road south for a short distance and then follow the road southeast past Freewind Post. You can go through this area safely around level 25+. # Continue southeast until you enter the Shimmering Flats. The mobs in this area are around level 30, so be prepared to avoid them (pretty easy) or fight. # Go roughly south in the Shimmering Flats until you reach a rocky hillside path marked by torch poles and follow it up and over. # You should enter the Tanaris Desert and immediately see Gadgetzan as you come down the hillside. Travel from Crossroads to Booty Bay Why would you want to go to Booty Bay?... * High level Trainers: ** Oglethorpe Obnoticus * Many Vendors: ** Old Man Heming sells the Expert Fishing book. ** Lots of recipes. * A Bank. * Hanging out (or fighting) with the Alliance. * A Neutral Auction House. This is how to get from the Horde town of Crossroads in the Barrens to the Neutral port city of Booty Bay at the southern tip of the Eastern Kingdoms: # Follow the road east from Crossroads to the neutral port town of Ratchet. # Take the boat to Booty Bay. #:That's it. So easy! Travel from Orgrimmar to Kargath Doable at lvl 20+ (easier with some sort of travel form) *Take zeppelin to Undercity *Undercity *Silverpine *Hillsbrad Foothills *Arathi Highlands *Wetlands *Loch Mondan *Badlands Alternative route: *Get the Gnomeregan quest *take zeppelin to grom gol in STV *Go to Booty bay *Use teleporter to get inside Gnomeregan. *go to loch mondan *go to Badlands Alternative route 2: This route is not advised for lower level characters. *Take zeppelin to Grom Gol *STV *Duskwood *Redridge Mountains *Burning Steppes *Blackrock Mountain (No mobs, along the path from BM to SG) *Searing Gorge *Badlands General The Horde homelands are divided between Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. * On Kalimdor, you'll find Mulgore, the Tauren homeland in the center of the continent, and the peninsula of Durotar, the Orc and Troll homeland, hanging off the eastern side. Thunder Bluff, the Tauren capital, is located in Mulgore, while Orgrimmar, the Orc and Troll capital, is located in northern Durotar. The Barrens are under near complete Horde control as well with the major town of Crossroads connecting the Orc and Tauren homelands. * On the eastern continent, the Undead capital of Undercity is located at the far northern edge of the continent in the Tirisfal Glades. In addition, the Horde maintains an outpost in Stranglethorn Vale on the southern eastern sub-continent, called Grom'gol Outpost. To travel between Mulgore and Durotar, you will pass across The Barrens, a large area with level 10-20 mobs. From Durotar, simply go west to Crossroads, south to Camp Taurajo, and west again. From Mulgore, just reverse these directions. To travel from Kalimdor to the Eastern Kingdoms, you'll need to take a zeppelin. The zeppelins travel a triangular route between Orgrimmar, the Undercity, and Grom'gol Outpost. Zeppelins and Boats * At Orgrimmar, the Zeppelin Tower is just east of the Orgrimmar gates. The one that leaves from the south edge of the tower will take you to the Undercity; the other goes to Grom'gol. * At Undercity, the Zeppelin Tower is just north of the entrance to the city. The one that leaves from the west edge of the tower will take you to Orgrimmar; the other goes to Grom'gol. * At Grom'gol Base Camp, the Zeppelin Tower is inside the outpost and doubles as the inn. When on top of the tower, the one that leaves over the water will take you to Orgrimmar, while the other one will take you to Undercity. * There is also a boat connecting The Barrens in Kalimdor and Stranglethorn Vale in the east. The boat docks at Ratchet and Booty Bay, respectively. * If you're not sure which Zeppelin on a platform is which, you can talk to the Zeppelin Master on the platform and they will mention which city they serve. * Boats and Zeppelins remain docked for exactly 60 seconds before they move on. * Each Boat and Zeppelin keeps its own precise schedule, but each has a slightly different cycle in the 5 to 6 minute range. For example, Grom'gol-Orgrimmar runs every 5:04 while Orgrimmar-Undercity runs every 5:54. = Special Occasions = Lunar Festival Very simple quests associated with the Lunar Festival provide some unique travel opportunities for the duration of the festival. An invitation to the festival (found in any of the capital cities) allows the bearer to teleport to Moonglade. The hill on which you arrive contains one circle of moonlight for each capital city. Using the invitation within these circles teleports you back to that city. So if, for example, you teleported into Moonglade from Stormwind, once the invitation's 10 minute cooldown elapsed, you can then teleport to, say, Teldrassil. This opens some opportunities for reaching places that would otherwise be hard to get to, particularly for low level characters. The arduous journey from Ironforge to the Wetlands (see above), for example, becomes trivial. Simply use the invitation to teleport from Ironforge or Stormwind to Moonglade, then teleport from there to Teldreassil. Hop the ship from there (see above) to Darkshore. Take the boat from there to the Wetlands. Similarly, low level elves can use the invitation to reach the other Alliance captials easily. However, the Lunar Festival lasts only a month and takes place only once a year. Once the festival is over, it will not be active again for 11 months. Check the calender on the World of Warcraft website for details of the dates. Category:Transportation